1. Technical Field
The invention relates to article security devices as used by retail and similar stores and outlets. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic article surveillance security devices attachable to articles in a manner substantially impossible to remove or disable absent cutting or other destruction of the device or using a key that releases the devices. Specifically, the invention is an electronic article surveillance security device tightly securable to or around the article to be protected by wrapping a strap therearound or therethrough followed by securing the strap within a housing that includes an electronic article surveillance tag where the housing has smooth tamper resistant seams and edges and a locking device for securely holding the strap once inserted.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the occurrences of shoplifting and other forms of theft of articles of all types has grown significantly. For various reasons including trends or fads, as well as the desire to be or look like sports and entertainment heros, the desire to own by any means certain articles including electronic devices and recorded media, sporting goods, and clothing has become ever more popular and desirable. This is obvious from today's trends of assault and even murder over various trendy forms of clothing, shoes, or athletic equipment. Accordingly, shoplifting and theft have become even more prevalent in the areas of electronic devices and recorded media, sporting goods, and clothing. This is particularly true on high priced articles, many of which are high priced to pay for a name or endorsement.
Correspondingly, the need to prevent, deter, stop and/or catch these thieves has become of utmost importance to every retail store owner. For this reason, various forms of electronic article surveillance have been developed. These new forms are particularly prevalent in the electronic devices and recorded media area where numerous security devices, typically article specific, have been developed. For instance, in the recorded media area numerous article specific security devices such as compact disc/jewel case security devices have been developed that include means of electronic article surveillance while supplying a secure device that further allows for standard display of the article.
In the sporting goods area for instance, the articles are often not of standard shapes and sizes. For example, baseball mitts are available in many different sizes and shapes. For this reason, a standardized security device is not desirable. In addition, many retail store owners would prefer a security device that is usable not only on different models of a given article, but also on different types of articles of varying sizes, shapes, etc., that is on baseball mitts, roller blades, and ski poles for instance.
Often, various prior art electronic article surveillance tags are placed on the article in an attempt to protect the article from theft. Usually some attempt is made to hide the tag within the article, although many articles do not contain sufficient hiding places. Where sufficient hiding places exist, the process of hiding and/or later removing the tag is often cumbersome. In general, these tags have had some success curbing theft.
However, at least some shoplifters and thieves have recognized that these tags are often easy to remove, sometimes as simply as peeling them off, and/or to circumvent often by merely squeezing the tag while exiting through the store detector. For this reason a need exists for a more universal security device usable with different types, sizes and shapes of articles where the device is not readily removed or disabled and is preferably protected yet still allows the article to be displayed in a standard manner which allows for examination and/or use by the prospective purchaser.